


Amazed

by Anonymous



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-19
Updated: 2002-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-30 14:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15098171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Josh, Donna, dancing, a country and western themed bar, the start of somethingor the continuation?





	Amazed

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The Ex, the Date and the New Girlfriend**

**by:** Loz 

**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna  
**Rating: TEEN**  
**Spoilers:** None.  
**Summary:** Josh, Donna, dancing, a country and western themed bar, the start of something or the continuation?  
**Feedback:** The good, the bad and the very ugly it's all appreciated.  
**Disclaimers:** I'm not associated with anyone surrounding, TWW or Lonestar...this part is not so amazing.  
**Author's Notes:** Lyrics from Lonestar - Amazed, Lonely Grill CD.  


A while ago Josh and I had 'thing', I call it a thing because we were both drunk and he was standing at my apartment door with every intention of crashing on my couch although Sam was downstairs keeping the engine warm. I'd stepped over the threshold, my mind hazy and thought patterns less than clear as I waited for him to say goodnight... Good morning was more the case, either way it was something my tongue just didn't seem to be able to cope with.

He didn't leave though; he leant in closer and closer to me and in my tequila shot haze I don't think I realized what was about to happen. I certainly didn't recognize any repercussions that might come from our actions. Our heads leant closer and closer until a sleepy voice caught my ear.

"Donna?"

My head flicked back vertical with my shoulders, something like two teens being busted by their parents. Although I'm sure the dizzy nauseating feeling doesn't usually accompany it.

"I gotta go." Josh mumbles and lets out a huge sigh as he almost flies down the stairs. When I reflect, that sigh was his realization of what was about to happen, I just hope it wasn't a sigh if relief it didn't happen.

"I'm sorry." My roommate apologizes and I don't know why at this point, she saved me from something that could have been very sticky, thought I don't realize this at the time.

~*~

That was three months ago, we never spoke of that night again. The next day there was an unspoken mutual agreement not to talk about it, so we never did. And it was uncomfortable for the first fifteen minutes, but the further into the day we got the more I wondered if Josh actually had any memories from the previous night.

Tonight we're at another bar. A bar somewhere, a bar is a bar to me. This one could easily be in the middle of Texas. I'm under the impression Toby doesn't care as long as there's scotch but I think his cup of tea is country and western. I don't know if anyone else is impressed. Perhaps this accounts for all the drinks Toby has bought. I don't care as long as one keeps landing in front of me.

There are animal heads hanging of walls staring back at me with their cold hard eyes and I know the more I drink the more I'm going to be afraid they'll jump off the wall at me, the waiters are in jeans and boots. The band up the front is singing in a country twang and the people on the dance floor are doing some sort of progression dance. I'm not sure I'd be able to dance that way even sober.

I'm halfway though another drink when someone grabs my hand and whisks me onto the dance floor. I think it's one of Sam's friends who has been gawking like a 6th grader at me all night. I'm not finding it terribly flattering.

The room spins and I swirl to the music gripping tightly to my gentleman partner. I can't tell if my feet are touching the ground, my blonde hair is flying after me. Every time I turn I catch a glimpse of Josh just for a second. I watch him across the room and I know he's watching me. Our eyes join across the room for a few fleeting seconds at a time. I'm only two men away from him now but the song ends leaving me high and dry.

> _Every time our eyes meet  
>  This feeling inside me  
>  Is almost more than I can take_

As the next song starts the crowd thins as they hear it's a slow song, those left on the dance floor take their partners and circle closely across the floor. I can feel Josh's eyes on mine as we stand amongst the dancing couples; I lift my eyes to his. Together we step towards each other, bridging the gap between us. I feel his hand slip across my back, the other gripping my hand.

> _Baby when you touch me_  
>  I can feel how much you love me  
>  And it just blows me away  
>  I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
>  I can hear your thoughts  
>  I can see your dreams

I can see CJ, Toby and Sam at the bar, beers in hand laughing away. I look only momentarily to check they are not watching us before I am drawn back to Josh.

Now it's as if we are the only two people in the world, I'm oblivious to everyone else in the room. We're not doing anything inappropriate, except the gazing looks we are giving each other.

> _I don't know how you do what you do_  
>  I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better  
>  I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
>  Forever and ever  
>  Every little thing that you do  
>  Baby I'm amazed by you

I feel Josh's hand stroke mine and leading it to cover his heart. I rest my hand on his chest and he covers it with his.

I steal a look at our party, we're crossing the line now but thankfully no one is any the wiser. I return my eyes to Josh's, I think I'll give up checking if we're safe now, I'm lost in Josh's eyes and at this point I don't give a damn.

_The smell of your skin_  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me, baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh, it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spent the whole night in your eyes

I feel his arms snake it's way across my back pulling me in close to him; I move pulling my arm closer to the middle of his back. I'm chest to chest, pelvis to pelvis dancing with Josh now and I can't deny the sensations it is causing in me. I move my head so we are cheek to cheek and leave it up to Josh to keep and eye on Toby and company, but we seem to be pretty well hidden on the floor.

We move like this a couple more times, my hand can feel Josh's heart beating and his breath warm across the side of my face. I feel Josh pull me closer again, this time he moves his right leg between my legs. I grab his shirt and bunch it in my hand before moving my head into his neck. I can smell what I call 'Josh' - the new scent from Calvin Klein. I'd bottle it so I could feel the way I do, when I'm close enough to smell him, all the time. 

_I don't know how you do what you do_  
I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you

It's quite possible I could remain like this forever. It's the most erotic thing we could do right now short of jumping each other in the middle of the dance floor, which would certainly get people's attention. I can feel his erection pressing against me and I only wish he could know how turned onto him I am now.

Just when I think the song is going to reach it's peak and slow even more it ends. I slowly brush my cheek along Josh's as I move to face him. We're face to face now and I realize I can't smell any alcohol on him, he's totally sober. I'm lost in a haze, not a tequila one, a Josh haze; it's one I don't want to clear.

> _Every little thing that you do_  
>  I'm so in love with you  
>  It just keeps getting better  
>  I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
>  Forever and ever  
>  Every little thing that you do  
>  Oh, every little thing that you do  
>  Baby I'm amazed by you

We stare at each other for milliseconds before moving in for a tender kiss, we break holding hands till we're too far apart to reach, he heads back to the party and I have to get outside for some fresh air.

It's now I decide I'm not having a 'thing', it's the beginnings of a 'fling' and bigger. But even fling makes it sound cheap and sordid and I know it's not, as my eyes catch his across the room, my head nods towards the door and he agrees, I know it can't progress while we're here.


End file.
